Hujan Awet
by Manusia
Summary: Rukia bangun malam. Saat bangun, ada yang bilang tentang hujan awet. SMS dari Ichigo, radio, sms nyasar juga 'hujan awet'. Apalagi dari Ichigo, hujan awet, cinta awet. [berat bersih 989 kata, kebanyakan percakapan, OOC mungkin (mungkin), AU, gaje & geje, dkk yang tak bisa disebutkan]


**:: Hujan Awet ::**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**Chara minjem, mungkin OOC, AU, dkk yang tak dapat disebutkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pendengar radio 15 Strawberi Hitam, saya mendapat kabar bahwa cuacanya masih hujan. Belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Cukup romantis sekaligus tragis bagi Anda yang sedang bepergian. Hujannya awet, ya! Seperti cinta, pendengar radio 15 Strawberi Hitam. Cinta yang awet. Hahaha…"

Itulah yang pertama kali aku dengar dari radio ketika aku baru bangun tidur. Aku juga mendengar suara hujan yang tidak begitu deras. Aku juga mendengar suara penghuni yang juga menyewa kamar, sama seperti aku, yang tidak begitu keras, namun agak gaduh. Lalu, tiba-tiba sepi. Aneh.

Kedua mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Aku duduk di tempat tidur sembari menyuruh otakku benar-benar bangkit dari tidur, namun aku tidak bisa berpikir banyak. Otakku masih belum segar.

Tunggu! Ini otak atau apa sampai bisa di pikiranku ada 'otakku masih belum segar'? Otakku bukan lagi busuk! Ah, kacau ini otak! Kalau busuk, sudah pasti aku mati atau sakit parah.

"Hoam!" suara aku yang sedang menguap sambil menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka. Lalu, aku menepuk keningku supaya aku semakin bangun.

Aku mengadah ke dinding yang berada di depanku. Kuperhatikan jarum panjang, jarum pendek dan jarum tambahan yang aku anggap sebagai jarum penunjuk detik. Mengetahui masih malam, sekitar jam sembilan malam, aku berniat kembali tidur.

Sebelum itu, aku mengambil _handphone_ milikku yang tergeletak tak berdaya di kaki kananku. Untung saja tidak aku injak, batinku sambil mengelus-elus _handphone_ yang aku dapat sebagai kado ulang tahunku dari Kakak Hisana. Aku aktifkan, lalu mengutak-atik _handphone_ milikku sambil tiduran di tempat tidur.

Sebanyak 24 pesan masuk aku terima. Aku membaca satu per satu yang kebanyakan dari Kakak Hisana yang isinya menanyakan kabar dan pesan lainnya dari orang tersesat yang berusaha ingin menipu maupun entahlah (tidak tahu mau menipu atau memang pesan salah tujuan).

Pesan tersesat itu salah satunya seperti ini,"Maaf, soal penyetoran angsurannya kalau sudah mau dibayar, harap telepon dulu ke Bapak Yumichika dengan nomor-_handphone_-disamarkan karena sepenuhnya sudah dikuasakan ke beliau. Terima kasih! Kapan-kapan kita kencan, yuk?"

Satunya lagi seperti ini, "Mama lapar? Hubungi 140*5!"

Ada lagi yang membuat aku teringat dengan radio yang masih aku perdengarkan, "Hujan awet! Hujan awet! Seperti cinta kita yang awet… tua. Oleh karena itu, mari kita dukung 'hujan awet' dengan cara ketik REG (spasi) HUJAN AWET, lalu kirim ke hatiku."

Sebenarnya masih banyak. Pesan tersesat yang aku terima cukup mendominasi pesan dari Kakak Hisana. Banyak, kan?

Saat aku mencapai pesan masuk ke-24, aku dikejutkan dengan pesan yang berasal dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Tumben dia _sms _ke aku.

Dengan senang hati, aku membaca lekat-lekat. Isinya, "Rukia, kalau kamu masih hidup, telepon aku sesegera mungkin!"

Aku membalas, "Buang-buang pulsa! Apa kamu tidak ingat ada iklan yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, kecuali udara, air, dan… cukup, aku tidak mau promosi. Hubungi aku lewat itu saja! Bagaimana? Apa kamu mengerti?"

Segera aku kirim pesan balasan. Tak perlu menunggu lama, aku mendapat balasan dari Ichigo yang berisi, "Aku bukan mengerti."

Aku menepuk keningku. Ichigo, bukan itu maksud aku! Aku tahu Ichigo itu bukan 'mengerti'. Namanya masih 'Ichigo'. Dia juga masih _manusia_, bukan _mengerti_.

"Aku bercanda," balas Ichigo lagi yang kali ini bukan dari _sms_, melainkan dari _bahasa-inggrisnya-garis_.

Aku segera membalas, "Ada apa, Strawberi?"

"Aku mual karena aku rindu Rukia."

"Kau mual karena rindu aku? Kupikir ada apa sampai segenting itu pesan dari kamu."

"Genting? Atap rumah maksudmu?"

Aku mengirim stiker yang menggambarkan orang sedang menepuk dahi. Dia balas dengan stiker yang menggambarkan bentuk rumah.

"Aku bercanda," balasnnya.

"Aku tahu," balasku.

"Oke, aku akan serius."

"Sebentar lagi kamu akan bercanda lagi."

"Nah, itu tahu!"

Aaaaa! Dasar Ichigo! Segera aku balas dengan stiker gambar Chappy (aku tahu itu bukan Chappy, tapi biarlah aku sebut Chappy) sedang terkapar tak berdaya.

"Rukia, kali ini aku serius."

"Sebentar lagi kamu akan bercanda lagi," balasku.

Dia tidak segera membalas. Sudah belasan menit aku menunggu balasannya dan belum kunjung mendapat balasan. Aku berniat tidur. Aku tidak begitu mengantuk, tetapi aku harus tidur jika tidak ingin terlambat sekolah.

"Sudah lama."

"Iya, sudah lama aku menunggu balasanmu."

"Aku malah lebih lama menunggu balasanmu."

Aku tidak segera membalas pesan dari Ichigo. Aku menyerongkan badanku ke kanan. Kedua mataku terpejam supaya aku bisa fokus berpikir atau tepatnya mengingat.

"Apa aku memiliki utang?" gumamku.

"Menunggu apa?"

"PR-mu."

"Bukankah biasanya aku yang mencontek PR-mu mengingat Kurosaki Ichigo lebih pintar dari Kuchiki Rukia di bidang akademis?"

"Bukan itu," balas Ichigo.

"Terus?"

"Tentang kita."

"Aku dan kamu?"

Seolah menyalin pesan sebelum-sebelumnya, Ichigo membalas, "Nah, itu tahu."

"Cih, itu lagi? Terus apa?"

"Hujannya awet!"

Lagi? Hujan awet? Benar-benar berita cuaca. Tadi saat bangun tidur ada hujan awet, _sms_ tersasar juga hujan awet, sekarang pacarku hujan awet. Jangan-jangan ada virus hujan awet? Bercanda meski aku takut itu sungguhan.

"Hanya itu saja? Cuaca? Aku sudah tahu, Ichigo!" balasku.

"Eits, bukan itu, Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Terus apa?"

"Kita sudah cukup lama pacaran. Kita awet, ya?"

"Kita? Tentu saja, aku mau awet muda."

"Rukia, sekarang kamu yang bercanda."

"Oh, bukan itu?"

"Bukanlah! Aku berharap cinta kita semakin awet meski kadang-kadang ada masalah menghadang," balas Ichigo.

Lalu, ia tambahkan, "Hujan bukanlah cuaca yang abadi, tetapi hujan tidak pernah menghilang begitu saja. Meski ada cuaca lain yang menghalangi datangnya hujan, hujan tetap saja datang lagi. Seperti cinta kita, Rukia. Cinta kita mungkin cinta-cintaan, tetapi cinta kita selalu diperbarui dengan datangnya masalah sehingga cinta kita semakin lebih baik dan semakin awet."

"Kurang menyambung!" celetukku sebagai balasan.

"Setidaknya, hujan awet ini mirip dengan perjuangan cinta kita. Kalau tidak salah lihat, aku pernah melihatmu berselingkuh dengan PR-ku."

"Ichigo, sepertinya otakmu bermasalah. Sudah dulu, ya? Aku mengantuk."

"Bohong! Aku tahu kamu baru bangun jam sembilan malam."

Waduh! Tahu dari mana? Otakku tidak bisa mencerna lebih dari ini. Ah, sudahlah! Aku abaikan pesan bertubi-tubi dari Ichigo. Aku juga mengabaikan hujan yang masih awet sejak siang hari. Apalagi suara radio yang masih menyala, aku abaikan juga. Aku menarik selimut yang tadi jatuh saat aku bangun. Aku kembali melanjutkan tidurku.

Hujan awet? Benar juga, bukankah hujan itu rasanya romantis, ya? Aneh sekali, hujan awet itu seharusnya membuat orang galau. Hoam! Zzz…

**:D**


End file.
